From The Inside
by 191026
Summary: Re vamped post. Reith makes two shock discoveries during her journey with Calintz. Will they bring the darkness of destruction or the light of salvation? Will either of them live to tell the tale? Lemon's, language, rape, violence and blood. And OOCness
1. The Beginning

Ok this is a repost but I have made some very large changes. I have made it more fluid and more descriptive. The whole story apart from this chapter is from Reith's point of view.

She will be OOC at times but I have tried to keep her childish nature evident at times throughout the story!

Hope this revamped "From The Inside" is much much better! Hope I get a few eviews. I prefer getting constructive critisism. It helps me become a better writer. Thanks.

191026

1.

Blood covered the once lush green grass like beautiful but deadly crafted calligraphy letters. Darkened skies brought forth a gloomy atmosphere much like being alone in a strange place in the dead of night. Smoke billowed through the small hill top village desperately seeking its way out. Flames shot up from the tower of the Dojo licking the blackened sky. Bodies littered the crimson earth mangled so much to say they were no longer human. Each body used to be a young orphaned child cut down before they had a chance to live and flourish.

Midnight blue eyes rapidly scanned the Fuget ruins from their hiding place deep in a harsh prickled thicket.

There he is! A young boy no older than eleven shot through the flames sword in hand, clothes torn to shreds, once gleaming silver hair matted and tainted with blood. His blood. Others blood. He thundered right past the girls hiding place.

"Hugo?! Where are you?!" He screamed into the deathly silent atmosphere.

The girl jumped up.

"Mano! Wait!"

Too late for he was already gone. Leaping out of the thicket she made to chase after him and his friend Hugo who had ran past about ten minutes ago. Before she could take half a step a tiny hand shot out and grabbed hers tightly. Whirling round ready to strike she gasped at the twin midnight blue eyes staring urgently into hers.

"Serina?! I thought…."

"Come sister! We must run! Fuget is dead!"

Tears streaked down her cheeks dripping like crystal droplets of salty rain off her chin.

An ear piercing scream tore through the dying atmosphere from the direction the boy had ran. His voice filled with agony.

"Mano…." She cried as she was dragged far from Fuget. Far from him. Far from her future.

A young woman jolted awake shaking violently, sweating profusely, struggling to breathe. She could still feel the heat of the flames touch her creamy white skin. Reaching delicate fingers to her eyes she felt her tears. That dream felt so real. Her heart ached upon thinking about that boy.

"Again that dream….who is Serina? My sister? Maybe."

Reith sat up and scratched her head recalling the vivid images of the dream she had come to dream all too often. Ever since she had met Calintz she was plagued with this one dream. It haunted her and would not let her wake until she heard and felt over and over again that boy's blood curdling scream. Deep in the recesses of her mind she was sure that the girl was her. She was almost 100 she had lived in Fuget but just couldn't place Calintz being there.

"Is he you? Hmmm."

Crawling across her bed, Reith stared out into the deserted streets of Notia. Not a soul was in sight. The rain danced off the pavement below her window in an endless waltz. Street lamps flickered off the glistening ground joining in the romantic rain dance. She liked the rain. That day she came out that cave in Yason Roven it began spitting with tiny droplets of rain as both her and Calintz made their way through Amrond Woods. That day she couldn't help but raise her face to the sky and experience rain dropping onto her fair skin for what could have been the first time. It felt so refreshing. However she was beginning to tire of the constant pouring rain the Tears of Blood had been experiencing the whole time they had been in Notia.

General Agreian had told them to take a week off after the two parties had met up in Amabat once again after that whole incident at Involk Castle where Calintz was wrongly accused of Elaine Crane's murder. After a few moans and groans the over worked Captain decided,

"_Fair enough. I do not need a break but I can clearly see everyone else does."_

That bold statement caused Haren to almost knock Calintz out backed up with Rianna demanding to know why the hell the rest of the group LOOKED like they needed a break.

"_Asshole."_

Rianna remarked before storming away from the cocky leader of the Tears of Blood. Reith still giggled to herself thinking of how insulted the rest of the group felt after that remark. However, no one held a grudge for long.

Her smile soon faded as she stared expectantly out into the darkened streets dotted with pale yellow lights. She heard that scream in her shattered mind again. She needed company. She needed someone to put his hand on her shoulder and tell her everything was going to be alright.

Sliding over to the edge of the bed, Reith let her legs fall over the side of the bed, wincing slightly at the cool of the floor on her bare feet. Her pale yellow night dress swirled around her ankles as she silently tip toed her way to the door. Easing the door open ever so slightly Reith slipped out in one quick movement. She didn't want to wake Justina and Rianna after all.

Rain thundered down against the windows of the inn as she snuck down the silent corridors shivering slightly. Wrapping her arms around herself she hastened her search for her desired room. A loud crash of thunder caused Reith to gasp and plaster herself against the wall. She hated thunder. Each flash of lightning sent ghostly shadows creeping down the corridor, their serrated talons following her every cautious step.

She passed the room Eonis and Maya shared. No doubt the young girl would be scared of the thunder and lightning too? On passing the room which hosted Chris, Azel, Haren and Raul Reith put aside her fear and giggled quietly to herself at the thought of the three of them trying to smother Haren with pillows in his sleep on account of his unnaturally loud beast like snoring. She came to an abrupt halt infront of the last door at the very end of the corridor. The doorway that lead to her leader, Captain, trusted friend.

Her stomach twitched to life in the shape of tiny butterflies. What was she going to say? How would she approach him? Tell him she was scared of lightning? Well that was probably what he would expect her to say given her sometimes childish nature. Glancing down at herself, Reith realised she should have covered up being that she only adorned a spaghetti strapped yellow nightdress no bra gracing her more than ample bosom.

"Forget it Reith. Lets just walk away."

She turned to leave but mentally slapped herself for being so childish. Recently she had been trying to act more mature and more grown up around Calintz. It was as if she was wanting him to see her as less of an amnesiac burden and more of a woman and team mate.

Swallowing her nervousness and pushing it deep within her body, Reith, instead of knocking gently eased the door open a tiny bit. As she popped her head in she could just make out silver hair gleaming in the moonlight. Sliding in the door she clicked it shut, swallowed her resurfaced fear and crept over to his bed side.

He was lying with his back to her facing the rain drenched window. He only wore his blue trousers. Blushing slightly she crouched down and propped her elbows on the very edge of the bed resting her chin on her intertwined fingers.

Reith watched in silent blushing awe as his back muscles tensed and loosened with each breath he took deep in dreamless sleep. She felt a slight rushing feeling in the pit of her stomach and shivered slightly. Shaking off the feeling, her gaze moved up his body. His silver hair free from being tied up, splayed over the pillow like a silver halo. She was aching to touch that hair. It amazed her.

Slowly so slowly she unclasped her hands and reached one up to touch that hair.

"So soft." She cooed slightly as she twirled the silvery strands of hair between her nimble fingers.

"You should wear it down more often." She whispered again still twirling the same strands of hair.

Slowly Reith stood up and walked over to the small dresser on the far side of the room. Picking a bunch of grapes out of the complementary fruit bowl, she made her way back over to Calintz bed side. Crouching down again she laced her fingers in his hair savouring the silky softness of it. Grape after grape she ate while still stroking his hair with one hand.

"It was nice of you to offer me one."

Reith gasped and shot backwards tipping onto her backside at the sound of Calintz voice breaking through the peaceful silence in the room even with the thundering rain beating down outside.

Picking herself up she clutched her hands in front her breasts and stared at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Its ok. Hey look at that? You left me the bunch." Calintz sniggered at her while sitting upright in his bed.

Reith growled at him slightly before dropping her hands to her sides and standing almost expectantly about five feet from the Captain. Sensing her uneasiness Calintz smiled slightly at her patting the bed just beside him.

"Come sit. Standing can't be very relaxing."

She made her way back to the bed and sat cross legged just beside him turning herself round as he did so they faced each other. Fixing her nightdress over her knees to conceal her modesty she stared out the window. As she turned her head away Calintz peered in confusion behind the young beauty. Feeling his bemused stare fixated on her, Reith stared at him again.

"What?"

"Your hair. Its so long. I didn't think it was that long. I thought those braids were….empty."

"I guess. I don't realise its length when it's tied back from my face." Reith chuckled as she pulled her hair over her front running her fingers through it to ease out any tangles gracing her shining deep brown locks.

"Cool."

"What? Calintz using a word like cool? Are you feeling ok?"

Scowling at her slightly he held the bunch of grapes infront of Reith.

"Here."

As she ate she glanced around the room. It was much bigger than the one she shared with two other females no less. True Fuget Sword sat propped up in its sheath in the corner. White top folded neatly on the chair next to the dresser, arm warmers folded just as neatly on top of that. Such a perfectionist in everything from killing to folding clothes.

Nervously Reith fingered the Crystal pendant he had given her as a small token.

"I bet you're wondering why I am here….waking you up at this time of the night?"

"Not really. I'm guessing you wanted a bit of company huh?"

"Well you're half right….I had a nightmare. It felt so real. It was awful."

"Tell me about it? It will make you feel better."

So she did. She recalled the heat of the flames. The dead bodies all around and Mano. When she stopped she gazed into Calintz pale blue eyes. They had widened into saucers.

"I lived that too."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember Fuget being destroyed. Hugo ran but I stayed. I had to save everyone. It was my fault. I trusted that Yason. As I finally escape I heard a girl shouting out for me. As I stop to turn back that same Yason jumps me and slashes me across the stomach….see?"

Reith gasped as he pointed to the huge scar across his stomach.

"What does it mean Calintz?" Reith whispered into the now deafening silence.

He said nothing, just shook his head and glanced out the window. Feeling her presence was becoming a burden Reith stood to go.

"I should get back to my room."

Still she fingered the pendant as she padded towards the door.

"Stay." Came a whisper from the other side of the room.

She whirled round and stared at him as he stood from the bed and paced towards her.

"Stay." He repeated once again as he stopped mere inches infront of her now quivering body.

"Stay." He whispered in her ear as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Her voice had drifted away during his approach. Her throat felt dry and constricted. Her knees began to shake violently. What was this she was feeling? She gripped her pendant so tightly its toothed edges stabbed into her palm. Nodding once she never averted her eyes from his piercing, unblinking stare.

Rapidly she raised her face to his standing on her tip toes and gave him a brief kiss on the lips but instantly pulled back blushing. What had possessed her to do that? Oh no. He was going to throw her out for being stupid.

Balling her hands together infront of her bosom again she stared at an interesting chink in the floor boards.

"I'm so sorry!"

She expected to be yelled at then thrown out the room. In reality what she received was far from the latter. She gasped in shock as Calintz lips crushed against hers. He pulled her closer to him compressing her ample bosom into his own chest. His hands splayed out across her back as he held her painfully in place.

At first Reith didn't know what to do. Her arms hung limp at her sides but eventually made their way up and around Calintz neck. A warm tongue snaking its way across her bottom lip shocked her into trying to gasp. As she opened her mouth that same tongue plundered hers. Her neck hurt as her head was being forced backwards. Her legs couldn't support her curvy frame as she stood before him.

In a split second Reith felt like she was floating. In reality she had been lifted up having her legs placed around a slim waist. Breaking away from the kiss Reith eyed up her predicament. Too much of her bare legs were showing. Her nightdress bunched up around her knees, fabric straining with the pressure. On greater concentration she felt two hands placed on her bottom.

"Ummm I…." She began blushing wildly.

Before she could even think up anything remotely English to say, lips crashed down on hers once again. Forgetting her embarrassment, heat pooled in the pit of her stomach as she dug her finger nails further into the tanned skin gracing Calintz back. Pushing back into the kiss both tongues danced with and around each other, both vying for supremacy.

Calintz blindly stumbled across the room trying to locate his bed but before he made it his feet caught on a chair leg sending both of them crashing to the floor. Reith gasped for air as Calintz fell on top of her his weight forcing down on her chest constricting her breathing. Upon catching their breath, both parties eyed each other up once more. She still couldn't place these feelings. What did they mean? What made her want to touch him?

Reith reached up to tuck wayward strands of silver hair behind his ears feeling the coolness of the silver studs in each ear as she did so.

His finger tips trailed their way down her cheeks, neck and shoulders stopping at the already falling off straps of her night dress. He stared almost pleadingly into her deep blue pools. She nodded slightly to his silent question.

Slowly hands traced their way to the bottom of her night dress. She raised her body slightly to allow it to be swiftly pulled from her shaking body.

Night dress discarded, Calintz sat back in awe of the body below him. Her body was perfect. All that he had fantasised about and more. From the swell of her hips to the slim curves of her tapered waist to her ample bosom now flattened out, she was perfection.

Her milky white skin showered with goose bumps as she felt Calintz gaze look her from top to bottom and back again. She shivered involuntarily as the goose bumps filled her skin feeling like millions of tiny bubbles popping over her body.

Reith reached up and pulled Calintz to her lips again. She loved the feeling of his soft lips touching hers. Given time the kiss heat up again both pulling the other closer into themselves. Both their jaws hurt from the sheer lust now evident in the humid atmosphere in the room.

Reith's hands moved of their own accord down Calintz finely sculpted body to the sash around his waist. Hands grabbed hers as they reached their destination.

"Reith? Are you sure? You do know what comes next don't you?"

"Of course I do." Reith chocked out feeling deep within she did know what was next although for the life of her she was not totally sure.

"Have you done this before?"

"I-I don't know. I may have but I don't know….Sorry….have you?"

She knew that was a silly question. Of course he had. He wasn't wandering about like her aimlessly not knowing anything about the world around him. Nodding his head he leaned in and lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

"Does that bother you?"

"N-no not at all…." Reith stammered out not knowing how she really felt in her jumbled with random and inconceivable feelings swirling like a torrent in her mind.

Lips crashed against hers once again as her hands were released to continue in their pursuit. Quickly untying the sash around his waist she grumbled to herself when she realised she couldn't push his trousers totally from his body. She just couldn't reach.

Feeling her hands being raised above her head she glanced down to see dark blue trousers being kicked away.

"Calintz? I-I don't know what to do…."

She suddenly felt quite threatened and uneasy. A hand lovingly stroking her cheek shook her out of her thoughts.

"Its ok. I don't want you to do anything. Let me do everything."

Slim fingers ghosted down her neck, over her collar bone, drifting over the mounds of her breasts. She shivered as his fingers touched her nipples. More goose bumps lept out of her skin.

Skilled fingers trailed down her stomach lightly following the small natural rise of her tummy. Reith bit her bottom lip trying to push away the rushing torrent building up inside her, but it was no use. As soon as those hot fingers touched her already dripping sex she had the desperate urge to push her insides out. Gasping loudly she felt hot liquid run from her body. Suddenly she felt relieved. Somewhat sated. Not quite knowing what happened there she opened her eyes and stared into wide pale blue eyes.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No its just that I haven't even touched you yet and well….I've never seen anyone….respond so quickly…."

"Is that bad?"

"No not at all Reith. Stop worrying."

Settling back down Reith sighed deeply as she felt Calintz weight spread over her body once again. Lips captured hers once more in a lust filled tornado.

Reith's emotions exploded as his hips crashed against hers becoming one for the first time. The pain was excruciating, the pleasure was torture and she loved it. Her grip against his arms tightened, nails leaving red marks wherever they went. His hands ground painfully into the wooden floor to support himself with each powerful surge back into her body. He watched as she writhed, squirmed and moaned under his ministrations.

A light sheen of sweat formed on both of their bodies giving them and almost heavenly glow. Silver hair fell onto her flushed face as he pressed down harder onto her body pushing himself into her core.

Her thighs strangled his tiny waist as she derived pleasure from hearing him say her name over and over again.

Harder and faster he forced himself through her tight passage searching for his release. He felt her hands tangle themselves in his hair. Hearing his name being hissed out pushed him to drive his body harder into hers.

Without warning Calintz insides twisted. With one last strangled cry he spent himself deep within Reith's womb.

Exhaustion swept over him like a tidal wave. Drawing out of her body he collapsed onto the floor beside her breathing thickly through the dense silence of the room.

Just as Reith shut her eyes she felt herself being picked up. One strong arm supported her back. The other her knees. Calintz carried her so delicately over to the bed as if she was the most fragile and expensive piece of china ever to be made. Barely stirring as he climbed in beside her Reith just and no more felt her aching body being spooned against his, a strong arm curling round her waist.

Forcing her eyes open, Reith craned her head to look at Calintz.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I….I think…. I love you…."

A warm smile graced the Captain's face.

"Well, I think I love you too Reith."

Her hand moved down her body her fingers lacing with his over her stomach.

"I wish we could lie here like this forever. Its nice."

"Yeah. It is." Came his tired response.

Heavy eyes finally closed. Breathing settled down and evened out.

Before dawn pale blue eyes snapped open instantly sensing another presence in the room. Vision darting from one end of the room to the other, nothing could be seen. Calintz was tired and confused. He was sure he felt a surge of spiritual energy enter the room. Laying back down he tried to ignore the small pulses of energy. He couldn't settle.

Following the energy he traced it to Reith. She lay on her back now having broken away from his grasp hours ago. Tracing a hand about ten centimetres off her body Calintz found the alien energy. It pulsed below his hand in a pale blue and red aura….just over her womb.

That night was how it all started. How I changed. How he changed. How we all changed.

Damn...starting with a lemon! What am I like!!! R+R if you wish! I lurve getting reviews!


	2. Nights

Ok. I posted two chapters in one day!! Yay me!!!!!!

Reith is a bit OOC but as I explained she is trying to act more "grown up"

Her childishness did eventually bug me in the game. I changed her just a bit!!!!!

Hope you enjoy this next chapter. A little angst but nothing major!

191026

2.

The nights are always the same. Night after night I do the same thing. Night after night I sit alone.

During the day I am fine. I run errands for Mistress Ladrinne. Cook, clean and help with the general upkeep of the Temple of Amabat. Occasionally I work with the Great Priestess on expanding my ever increasing divine powers. The nights however are a different story.

After the sun sets silencing the melodic chants of the clerics and priestesses I am left to my own devices. Each night I sit here, in this same spot staring at the ever darkened Comm Sphere hoping, praying, silently begging for some form of recognition. Tonight is not much different.

The only difference being that I am sitting reading. Skimming through the book I am not actually reading its passages properly. I can't believe how much I miss him. The last time I saw him was around five weeks ago in Notia.

General Agreian decided we all needed a break after that terrible incident at Involk Castle where the Hero of Water, Elaine Crane met her untimely death. That being resolved we were sent to Notia for a week off. I enjoyed spending time with all my friends instead of always being separated like we are now. I enjoyed shopping in the extensive markets with Maya, Eonis, Rianna and Justina. For once we felt like normal people and not mercenaries. It felt nice.

On the third night away despite the constant rain beating down on us like countless drum beats we all got dressed up and went out for dinner courtesy of the General. After the meal we retreated to the small bar attached to the restaurant for a few drinks. Eonis commented a few times on how pretty I was looking that night and if there was any special reason for it? Obviously I told her no.

The truth is that recently I have been trying to act much more grown up with my comrades. I want them all to see me as an asset to the group instead of a childish liability. Wearing a strapless red dress with a simple black ribbon round my neck I suppose I did look quite pretty. More so than I do wearing my yellow dress. And yes I suppose I had dressed myself up a bit for our leader to notice. I felt that I wanted him to see me more as a woman than an amnesiac needing constant supervision.

As I left my friends to buy more drinks for us, I had became aware of a presence standing just behind me. Apologising I stepped to the side. The presence followed me. I felt a cool hand touch my hip before hearing a husky male voice whisper in my ear.

"You look amazing tonight Reith."

As I turned round I spotted our leader stalking back to the rest of the group. Blushing I collected our order and headed back also. The rest of the night I sat and watched Calintz interact with everyone else in the group. Not once did I see him looking back at me.

That night after we parted ways and went to our rooms I had the most awful dream….again. I dreamt of Fuget burning, dying, falling. I dreamt about that boy screaming in agony as I was pulled away from the smouldering ruins of what I believe was my home. I awoke shaking from the aftermath of that dream. So often have I dreamt that same dream since meeting Calintz. I found my way to his room seeking company. Eventually we revealed our feelings about each other. He took my virginity that night. Well….I think he did. I do not remember if I have ever engaged in such an act like love making before.

I don't know why but ever since that night I have felt more like a woman. I read recently that when a woman has sex for the first time she matures due to chemicals being released in the brain during the act itself. However, after that night we only shared one more together before our break away from our lives ended and we went our separate ways. I have not seen him since we returned to Amabat.

Deep down I think that General Agreian wants to keep both Calintz and myself apart. I think this due to the fact that about a week ago I heard that the Tears of Blood were stopping by the Temple to report to him but out of no where he went and met them in the woods instead. I just don't fully trust the General. Although he is a wise and noble man I feel something dark stirring in his soul.

"Reith? You there?"

No, it can't be can it?

Glancing over at the now bright Comm Sphere I see that oh so familiar face framed with moonlight silver hair.

It really is you isn't it?

"Yes it is. Sorry for not being in touch recently. How are you doing? You look well….glowing almost."

Blushing at his comment I scoot closer to the only form of communication between us. I want to feel closer to him even if it isn't physically possible.

Im fine Calintz. Been keeping quite busy running errands for Mistress Ladrinne and generally working around the Temple. She can be quite demanding at times….very much like yourself! How about you? Any further forward in trying to find Agreian's assailant?

"No not really. The trail went cold just outside Remie and its been cold ever since. We all split up to try and find any traces of where he vanished off to but nothing so far. How is the General. Have his wounds healed?"

Yes. He is back working again much to his mothers dismay but nothing can stop him doing his job. One question? That doesn't look like Remie in the background….where are you just now?

"Currently we are stationed in Efor. We have had reports of a few Yason sightings but nothing to constitute a determined attack."

Staring at him dumbly I don't quite get what he is talking about. I still don't understand their way of explaining certain situations. I think he sensed my confusion at that point.

"Basically Reith we are stuck here covered in sand with nothing to do, but we can leave here incase something does happen."

Ummm….Calintz? I heard you were supposed to be visiting the Temple about a week ago? What happened?

"Yes….about that. Despite his injuries General Agreian decided to meet us just outside Notia to save us back tracking all the way to the Temple."

Oh….I had wanted to see you that's all.

"I guessed that but you know what the General is like. Reith? Are you sure you're alright?"

No….I'm not alright. I feel quite isolated and lonely. Rianna and Raul are off training somewhere and Justina is too busy with her Priestess training to spend any time with me. I am on my own a lot of the time. I guess I had got my self built up to see you….in person….I ended up feeling very let down. I even picked something up to wear when we met up again.

"What did you get?"

I'm wearing it.

True. As I sat in place I felt his gaze cover every inch of my body. Covering my modesty I wore a short black silk night dress which just covered my back side and no more, complete with matching lacy underwear. My hair falling long and freely over my chest and stomach in shining natural waves. My downcast face obviously did not suit the somewhat sexy attire. Hearing nothing but silence I reluctantly gaze back up the Comm Sphere.

"Wow. You look….so beautiful. I wish I was there with you just now. I would take you right there in the middle of the Temple."

Watch your tongue Calintz!

All I can do is blush at the boldness of his statement. Even though I am trying my hardest to act more womanly I still get embarrassed by the simplest things. Looking into his pale blue eyes I can just see the faintest blush creeping across his cheeks. It would seem that he too has another side to him.

"I-I….miss you Reith."

Still he blushes just a little bit. No one else will ever see this side of out leader. The side that actually speaks his emotions instead of hiding behind rage and anger.

I miss you too. Quite a lot actually. I wanted to spend at least one more night with you.

"Your talking like one of us is about to die Reith."

One of us might. Look how many members of the Tears of Blood who have already lost their lives. You are not, although you may think it invisible. Neither am I.

"Stop talking like that Reith!"

I can feel the anger seeping through the flickering light of the Comm Sphere. It feels like the whole room heats up when he gets angry.

I'm sorry. I have just been quite emotional recently. I even stormed up to the General's quarters in the middle of the night, dragged him out of his bed and demanded to know why he was being such an ass hole in not allowing all of you to come here.

"What? You actually did that and escaped without a prison sentence? Even I am not that brave to do that to him. Well done!"

You shouldn't say that about your best friend Calintz! But I was just so angry! My emotions have been very restless recently. So much so I even yelled at Justina. I never yell at people. I guess I'm just missing you?

Why I phrased that as a question I will never know. Perhaps I was just wanting him to confirm that, yes I did miss him. That needy little girl coming to the front of my mind once again. Suddenly I feel myself slipping. A small crystal tears begins its descent down the curve of my cheekbone. Through blurry tear filled vision I can just make out Calintz raising a bare arm to the screen on his side. Almost as if he was trying to reach through to wipe my tears away. Coughing a few times to straighten myself up I look back at the Comm Sphere smiling as best I could.

Well, I really should go. Its very late and I'm getting tired.

"Reith? Don't worry. I will see you soon."

I hope so I mumble to myself out of his earshot.

"I love you."

I hear him whisper at me.

I love you too.

The Sphere goes dark and I am left alone thinking my own thoughts. The only sound present is that of the fiery lights burning their constant warming, soothing flames.

Hope that was ok. R+R if you wish xx


	3. Memories and Proposal

Reith gets pissed off a bit and theres total sappy mush before thing start to pick up!

Even though no-ones reviewed im gonna keep posting!!

Short chappie but I couldn't really drag it out.

Cheers 191026

3.

Wrapping my arms defensively round my chest I slowly make my way back to my room. Each shadow cast its eerie gaze my way. The Temple is very spooky at night. Even though I am alone in these darkened corridors I feel like I am being followed.

I feel much ill will for the future. I sense many things that could tear us apart. For the most part I sense danger for his future. Betrayal, deception, anger, fury, power and….death. Trying my hardest to rid these thoughts from my mind I almost bump into my bedroom door.

Slinking into the darkened room I turn on the small lamp on my dresser and collapse onto my soft bed. Needing comfort I reach over and snatch up the large book that sits idle on my dresser.

On opening it, one would be amazed to find it has no pages. It is hollow with a smooth wooden finish. In it I treasure my most precious memories I have made over my months with the Tears of Blood. Slowly I sift through my most priceless and precious artefacts. I find my Tears of Blood choker with its insignia stitched onto the delicate silk fabric by Eonis and Maya. I place my crystal pendant in the box which Calintz gave me both as a token and as a peace offering. He had made me angry again that day. I gaze at everything I have collected during my journey. Random bits of jewellery, trinkets and a little doll Maya found and gave to me.

Lastly I pluck out a photograph and stare intently at the two figures in the centre of the picture. Azel had taken it without us even having the faintest idea he was there. The two of us wandering down one of the many market streets in Notia. His arm is around my shoulders. His hair flows freely like silver ribbons down his back. He is wearing an outfit similar to the one he always wears except the trousers are red and black and his top is jet black with red flames dancing around the bottom. I have on a red dress the same as my yellow one but with a shorter skirt. The passer by could clearly see my lace tops riding high on my thighs. The way I am carrying myself in that picture brings back memories of the night before. That slight awkwardness in the way I am pictured walking. A slight smile spreads across my face as I look at the picture.

On closer inspection I see that Calintz gaze is not on my face or body. He is looking over my shoulder at something. I follow his eyes. They point to the sign of the most expensive Jewellers in Efferia.

Realisation sweeps over me like a harsh winter blizzard and I suddenly feel very sick. Almost throwing the picture into the box I spot a small note folded in the bottom of the hollow book where the picture was. Slowly picking it up I unfold it and read the perfectly scripted handwriting. Only one I know writes like this. Calintz.

_My beauty can be compared to that of the brightest moonlight. Glimmering in the rays of the mid morning sun I come to life. I am small in size but large in proposal. Find me. Bring me to life._

_Calintz_

Scratching my head I try to decipher his exquisite riddle. Slowly I begin to root through all of my belongings. What on Efferia could he have left me?

After fruitlessly searching through my belongings I find nothing. Could he be playing some sort of mean little joke on me?

Reaching the last bag in my possession not checked I begin to search through its contents. Piece by piece, all the underwear I own lands on the floor as I tear my way through the bag. Getting frustrated I tip the rest of the bags contents onto the cold wooden floor below me. A light thud off my knee snaps me out of my dissatisfaction.

Peering down to the patch of floor between my legs I spot a small yellow box. Gasping quite loudly I drop everything in my hands and quickly swipe up the box. It is the softest velvet I have ever felt. The colour is that which adorns my dress. A flower is so delicately painted on the lid of the box. Its design is so intricate, I instantly recognise Calintz's handiwork. Although a person would never think it he is quite the artist….unlike me. I cant even draw a stick man.

Slowly, ever so slowly I peel back the lid only to gasp once again at what sits inside the box. Inside rests the most exquisite diamond ring I have ever seen. It shimmers in the glistening moonlight seeping into my room. Picking it out from its resting place I hold it infront of my face and admire its shimmering magnificence. A thin white gold band holds the insignia of the Tears of Blood made up of countless petite diamonds each sparkling all the colours of the rainbow as the moonlight strikes them.

Choking back a small tear I tenderly slide it onto the only finger it fits.

I do.

AWWW for the mush. Things will start picking up real soon!!!


	4. The General

Heres the next chapter. I'm sorry I havent been online. Havent had internet for weeks and weeks.

Moving house so things have been evry hectic!!

Hope you like.

191026

4.

Nausea pulls me from my dreams of endless lush green flowery fields with a breeze floating through it urging the plants to sway to an unknown erotic dance.

Snapping awake, all thoughts of my wonderful dream vanish as I throw myself out of bed and through to the small bathroom attached to my room.

Barely making the snow white porcelain sink I heave up my insides even though there is nothing inside me to heave up. Falling onto the tiled floor I begin shivering violently. Probably through dehydration.

How much longer will this illness go on for?

Weeping to myself I slowly try to stand back up only to feel the sickness rising in my throat once again. Gagging into the sink again my whole body quakes under the pressure of forcing something to come up which just is not there.

Twenty soul draining minutes later, I find the strength to pull myself off the bathroom floor using the edge of the bath tub to haul myself upright albeit shakily. Slowly turning the steaming shower on I climb in on wobbling legs to wash off the remnants of the horrid morning I have had so far.

As I dress in my usual yellow dress I wander over to the window in my room and gaze out at the rocky dangerous mountain paths of Mount Ryde and the Road to Amabat. The early morning yellow sun sends shadows of the mountain path reaching up towards the sky. The heat of the sun bathes my pale face causing a warm glow to spread across my ghostly white features. I do love the very first rays of the sun. So hauntingly beautiful as they spread over the horizon slowly creeping towards me.

Soon enough I am wandering lost in thought down the winding corridors of the Temple.

"_What's he doing right now? Is he fighting? Is he alive? Will I see him again?_

Its always questions. Constant unnerving questions.

"Reith! Watch out!"

CRASH!!

I tumble onto the floor with a loud thump. I hear glass shattering all around me. Feeling around I feel that I have landed on a nice soft….chest?

Opening my eyes I lock onto a set of grey eyes staring angrily into mine. I am so close to the body below me I am breathing in the sweet scent of freshly washed silver hair. Raising my head I take in the ferocious looking features of General Agreian.

"Reith! Get off me you clumsy….female!"

Gasping I scramble around trying to pick myself up. On moving my legs from between his I accidentally shove my knee into his….

"Ahhh Reith! Get off!!"

Scrambling quicker I do the same thing again but this time while standing up. Stepping back I cannot help but burst out laughing at the sight of the fearless, unbeatable General of the Alliance Army cringing and squirming about the floor in pain, clutching at where I crushed under my knee.

After a while he painstakingly stands up, brushes himself down and coughs a few times to sort his voice out. Then all he does is glare at me probably wishing me gone.

"Well thank you very much you idiot. You just smashed all the expensive new vases I was going to put in my mothers room!"

They look very expensive….

"They were!"

I'm s-sorry General. I-I was pre-occupied.

Heaving out my strangled reply I clutch my hands tightly together infront of my breasts. A nervous little habit I picked up that day I woke up in that cave.

As I look back into his cold eyes I notice him cock his head to the side and grin at me slightly. I have never seen him smile before when something good had happened. Great….I'm about to be sent to jail.

"So that's how it is eh? He asked you to marry him?"

Cheeks burning red I nod vigorously before edging quite rudely past him and carrying on down the corridor.

"Reith? You're hiding something? There's something else isn't there? I feel a strange power about you. Nothing I've felt from you before. What are you hiding?"

Choosing to ignore him, I carry on walking, acting as though I have not heard him.

"Wait!"

I hear his heavy booted feet chase after me down the corridor. He grabs my wrist and forces me to turn round. His face is so close I can almost taste his breath caressing my face and neck. Still not leaving my gaze he raises my left hand and lightly kisses the ring sparkling on my finger.

"I give you my congratulations….and I owe you an apology for shouting at you the way I did before. Care to accompany me to the food hall? I could use the company."

Looking at the almost pleading look in his steely grey eyes I find it hard to come up with an excuse not to go with him.

I would love to General.

He offers me his arm. I take it quite happily. We walk the short distance down the Temple corridors to the small eating area. I almost squeal in delight upon entering the hall. Food is everywhere. Immediately abandoning my escort I fill up my plate and bowl with every delicacy I can grab. Fruits from Strawberry, Kiwi, Grape, Raspberry and apple. Then onto more wholesome food. Eggs, Sausage, Hash Browns and Feral Lynx Meat. Finally a mixed fruit drink to wash it down with. Heaven.

As I thump my plates down on the table the General has picked out for us I am surprised to see he is not eating.

Ummmm, General? Why are you only drinking water? Are you not hungry?

"No, I guess I am not. This will suffice. Are you sure you have enough there Reith? You and Calintz are very well suited. Have you ever seen him put food away?"

No. How? Is it scary?

"That's my whole point. He is so fast, one is lucky just to catch a glimpse of the food on his plate. I have no idea how he stays so thin."

Giggling slightly I carry on with my meal.

Food aside I glance up to see the General looking at me with the same look he had when he spotted my ring.

Is something wrong General?

"Not really. I am just wondering what it is I feel from you….that's all."

What do you mean?

"I have only ever found this sort of residual energy coming from women who are….expecting."

I stare at him with a confused air surrounding me. He must sense my naivety as he sniggers at me slightly.

"Surely you know what that means?"

Shaking my head, hiding my blush, I fool no one.

"I mean women who are pregnant. Let me ask a simpler question. You know what sex is don't you?"

Nodding my head furiously, every shade of red touching my cheeks I stutter my reply.

O-of course I know what….sex is!

"Well? Are you?"

Am I what General?

I can see he is getting impatient. His left eye twitches slightly.

"Are you pregnant Reith? I know for a fact that you and he have….well….anyway. Are you?"

Of course I'm not! I think I would know! You're probably just sensing my divine powers growing. I can feel them expanding each day. That's all.

"Whatever you say Reith. I have enjoyed your company today but I have matters which require my attention. Please excuse me."

I watch him stalk out the hall, my mouth agape. How forward can someone get? Once again I find myself lost in my own thoughts until a small voice pulls me from dreaming.

"Ms Reith? Mistress Ladrinne would like to see you in her room at once."

I wonder, what she could want?

Hope Agreian is ok so far xx


	5. Tryst in Efor

Not much to say. I know there is quite a bit of OOC but this is my story hehehehehehehe

A little tryst in Efor!!

xx

5.

As fate would have it, Justina and myself are currently travelling to Efor. Rostin has requested our aid in transporting money to him which a client owes him.

He has to build eight battleships for a hefty price. It's so tempting to do a runner with all the Sid I hold in the pouch I was given.

It would seem that the Rusty business is really beginning to take off.

Justina treks by my side as we make our way through Astine Marsh. All around me I see the remains of Yason camps. It would seem that the Tears of Blood were needed after all.

I feel very uneasy walking through the deserted marsh lands. There are no enemies….just white noise. The silence is almost deafening.

Finally, we enter the gates of Efor. Just in time to see the sun set over the horizon, giving the sky a blood red glow that simply dazzles me.

"Ok Reith. Our first stop should be Rostin's place. I want to drop that money off as quickly as possible."

Great! Lets go then!

I chirp happily, knowing full well that I will probably run into Calintz somewhere.

We find Rostin to be out so I leave the money in a safe place with a note saying that the rest of the money will be delivered in instalments as the construction of the ships progresses.

"Say Reith? I'm feeling quite peckish. Do you fancy going to get something to eat? I know a really nice little bar not too far away from here. In my opinion, it serves the best food in all of Efferia!"

In the rush and excitement of the day I have totally forgot about my stomach's cries for food. I suddenly feel starving.

Sure Justina. Why not!

On wandering towards the bar at the other end of the town I begin to hear quite a rowdy group of people. Obviously out having a drink on this hot and humid but beautiful evening.

The closer we get, the louder the sounds from the group. I see four males and two females. I can clearly hear one of the men in the group shouting something about women with large breasts.

Oh no….I really do not want to go there….

I watch as the tallest male of the group grabs one of the shorter males and begins spinning him around in circles before stopping the "dance" and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I can tell they are quite drunk so I giggle slightly at the predicament.

"Honestly Reith! Do not adhere to that level of stupidity!"

Justina simply glares at me.

Always the voice beyond your years Justina.

"Always too young for your years Reith."

I watch as the shorter man begins to storm away from the group.

"Your hips don't lie man! I know you want me!"

I know that voice. I also know that phrase. Only Calintz gets that comment thrown at him….by Chris! Speeding up my walking I eventually stop about ten feet from the table.

Hi guys!

They all turn to face Justina and myself and begin clapping loudly.

"Hey baby!"

Chris yells at me while pulling me into a tight hug. Hmmmm….too tight for my liking….

"Guys? I just wanted to announce that I Chris, am in love with Reith here. She's so damn hot and tasty! Ohh! I just wanna……AHHHH!"

I jump back as Chris is violently pulled from me.

"You keep your filthy hands off her Chris or I swear to God that I will NOT hesitate to bury you….for good this time!!"

Obviously Calintz has not seen me and thinks Chris is dirty talking about me behind my back.

Hey Calintz.

He immediately stops his tirade and stares at me gob smacked. The whole table erupts into laughter.

"Reith?! What are you doing here? I didn't see you….sorry Chris…."

"Hey it's ok. I wouldn't dream of going near your chick buddy. Besides….I only have eyes for the lovely Justina here. Hey baby."

I watch as she shrugs him off and takes a seat beside Azel, throwing him a small, shy smile in the process.

Calintz takes a hold of my hand and pulls me over to the table whispering in my ear that he missed me. I blush slightly as he lightly kisses my ear lobe.

Taking a seat next to Eonis, I watch as he heads back into the bar….probably to fetch some drinks.

"Reith? What's that ring on your finger?"

Eonis startles me by asking me about my ring. Everyone stops talking and stares blankly at me.

Well….lets wait until Calintz comes back. I want you all to hear this.

On his return, Calintz hands me a drink which I snatch off him and swallow in one go. I feel the alcohol burning my throat, all the way down.

Ok everyone. I have an announcement….hello?

They are all talking amongst themselves once again.

LISTEN! I have an announcement.

Clearing my throat a bit, I swallow my nervousness and continue.

During my time at the Temple, I have done much soul searching and have decided to get married.

Pausing, I hear gasps all round. Glancing up, I spot the General walking silently towards us….pointing at me, then himself….I get it.

"Who is the lucky guy babe?!"

Chris drunkenly stammers at me, earning another glare from Calintz at the same time.

"Yes Reith. Who is it?"

Azel almost whispers, feeling the red rage coming from our leader.

Well….I love him very much and he has always been for me in the short length of time I have known him. He is strong, courageous, brave and true.

I sneak a glance at Calintz. He is flicking his hair about and puffing his chest like a prize Robin trying to attract a mate.

He is my light in the dark and always comforts me when I am feeling down.

"Come on Reith. We can't stand the suspense….although I know who it is!"

Eonis chirps up from beside me.

He is my world and lets just say….quite the animal in the bedroom.

Sneaking another glance at Calintz, I see him blush slightly.

Ok, enough suspense, since you all know who it is. Allow me to introduce my fiancé….General Agreian!

They all stare at me in stunned silence. Calintz deflates the instant I say the General's name.

"Well hello my beautiful Reith. How are you today?"

I am fine General. I have missed you so much.

"Reith please. Save the 'General' for the bedroom."

Oh, I am sorry Agreian. I wont forget about that later.

I look over at Calintz once more. He is turning red with fury. I can almost feel the atmosphere around us heating up. I turn to the General once again.

Fancy getting me a drink Agreian?

"Anything for you love."

I giggle slightly as he gives me a friendly peck on the lips. I can almost see steam pouring from Calintz's ears.

"Ummm….Reith? Can I see the ring?"

Sure Eonis. Isn't it beautiful?

"Wait….why is the Tears of Blood insignia on the ring? The General….isn't really associated with us."

Everyone looks at me, then at my ring.

Oh for goodness sake! You are all so gullible! Agreian isn't my fiancé….it's Calintz!

The whole table erupts into laughter yet again….at Calintz expense. I watch as Agreian pulls him up, gives him a hug, then a….slap to the backside?

"Come on everyone! Join in! This is fun!"

After a few minutes of me receiving hugs and kisses and Calintz getting his backside slapped, the excitement finally calms down.

Sitting down beside me I grin widely at him. I feel his fingers lace together with mine.

I'm sorry Calintz. I couldn't help it!

He laughs slightly and pulls me into his embrace. His lips ghost over mine before roughly pressing his mouth to mine. His tongue invades my mouth joining mine in a twirling dance. His hand presses down firmly on my upper thigh. I fight back a small moan.

"Hey people! Knock it off! There are kids present!"

We break apart to see Maya staring at us wide eyed and Azel and Justina looking away blushing madly.

"Sorry Agreian but I have missed Reith. Anyway, all I did was kiss her!"

The General sighs loudly, spins round on his seat and continues to talk to Chris about something. I have a few more silent drinks and just listen to the bustling conversation….mainly Chris stumbling and spluttering on about the prototype for his new aircraft.

Calintz's hand ghosts its way over my stomach. I immediately feel quite sick and retch slightly.

"Reith? Are you ok?"

I'm fine thanks General. I have a little tummy bug, that's all. Quite a few in the Temple caught it. It's nothing.

"No more drink for you then. Water for the rest of the night."

You are persistent General.

I gradually return to normal after a few drinks of water. Everyone is now very drunk and singing some sort of song. I can't make out a word. Agreian is most certainly the worst out of everyone. He can barely see straight, never mind belt out a song.

Calintz pulls me onto his knee at this point and crushes his lips to mine. I willingly let his tongue into my mouth again. I can taste the cool alcohol from him. Our kiss deepens and I quietly moan into his embrace, pushing myself down on his body slightly.

His hand trails up my thigh, over my lace top and stops over my covered sex. His finger pushes aside my underwear and proceeds to touch me….lightly at first. It is too late however, I am already damp for him. My feelings for him have been building up all night. The way his hair shone I the moonlight. How his toned body has tanned more since he has been here.

The stony silence around us however, snaps me out of my state. The two of us glance round at our team mates.

"Do you think that behaviour is appropriate for public?!"

Agreian sounds so patronising.

"Come on Agreian? As if you have never done something like this before?!"

Calintz retorts just as quickly.

"Oh, before you yell at us….take a good look at the Priestess of Amabat over there!"

True enough. Both her and Azel are as tightly lip locked as we were just a few minutes ago.

"I don't think that's appropriate behaviour for an Amabat Priestess Justina!"

Agreian? Let them be, they are old enough after all. Its just a kiss. Let them be.

He shoots me a glare that could melt steel. I shoot him one right back. Everyone starts laughing yet again. Well….all except Azel and Justina. Agreian's eyes soon soften and he too joins us in laughter.

"I really hate you guys! You know that?"

I see him and Calintz exchange warm smiles.

Finally we find ourselves being thrown off the bar owners property. I am guessing it is around 4am. The sun is slowly beginning to rise. Chris is having none of us being thrown out. It takes both Calintz and Agreian to hold onto him and stop him from beating the poor owner up. Slowly, we all make our way back to the Inn.

Justina and Azel are prized apart and pulled into their respectable rooms. Eonis, Maya and Justina head to their room. Haren, Azel and Chris stumble into theirs.

"Well….I certainly do not want to share with you two. Heaven knows what I would have to listen to. So….I guess I shall have to camp out with those other three misfits!"

I peer into the room just in time to see Chris falling the length of himself trying to remove his shirt.

Looks like you are on the floor Agreian!

He looks round and growls in the direction of the room.

"Have a good one Agreian!"

"Shut up Calintz!"

He feigns a huff and stomps into his room, slamming the door behind him.

I guess it's just you and me eh Calintz?

Before I can even fathom the suggestiveness of what just escaped my lips, I am roughly grabbed and pulled into Calintz's embrace.

He roughly kisses me whilst pushing me back towards his room. I jump slightly as my back hits off of his door. None too lightly I may add. I cannot voice my discomfort as his tongue battles mine at a feverish rate.

I feel him fumble with the lock. Finally I hear the door open and I find myself being roughly pushed into the darkness.

Further into the room we fumble, tumble and trip, only to finally collapse onto his bed.

His harsh kiss never leaves me. The kiss is bruising. I reciprocate just as hard. I sense that this meeting will be hard and fast.

His hands grope all over my body. I shudder with each stroke of his skilled fingers. My dress is clean torn from my body leaving me only in my bra, panties and lace tops. I feel his hands rake up and down my legs, each time teasing the area's of exposed flesh on my upper thighs. In one swift flick of the wrist, my bra loosens from round my back and is pulled from my body. Very sneaky….

I glance up to see my silver knight breaking the kiss for a second to pull his white top off. With lightning speed I see the sash around his waist being thrown away, followed by midnight blue trousers.

His lips crush against mine once again as he forces my legs apart. I feel his hot fingers move my underwear aside. Those same fingers stroke at my most sensitive flesh, sending jolts of liquid fire coursing through my veins. I feel my insides running out and onto his fingers.

I gasp out loud as two fingers enter me. I feel them moving in and out of my warmth. My grip on his shoulders tightens as he plunges his fingers into my body harder and faster.

I scream out his name as his thumb rubs over a little patch of silky flesh. This feeling is beyond anything I felt the past two times we were together. His thumb rubs over the tiny nub of flesh again and again. My legs spread themselves wider not by my doing, but, by their own will.

I feel my juices run thicker from my body. My first proper climax. My head spins, reels, whirls. My vision turns into stars.

Before I can even utter a sound I grasp at the covers below me as he forces his length roughly inside me. I can't help but scream out his name again and again until my throat turns red raw.

He groans my name along with other random syllables as his pace quickens, deepens and hardens.

Without warning I feel my legs being roughly grabbed and one thrown over each of his shoulders. My knees are forced into my chest as his body pushes down onto and into mine. I feel I may snap in two from the sheer force of pleasure streaking through my very bones.

The closer he gets, the more I can see an ethereal blue aura, tinted with red glowing around him. One final powerful thrust spends my lover deep inside me. I feel his body tense up above me. One last shout of my name spends him totally.

After a minute or so he collapses on top of me struggling to catch his breath. I still feel him inside me. My legs are shaking. My hands shake as I run them through his sweat soaked hair.

"Y-you have no idea how badly I needed you there Reith."

I simply smile at him and shake my head slightly.

His eyes are draining fast. His cheeks although still tinted with a red flush are starting to pale. Beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and down the sides of his face. I feel the small drips of sweat make their way onto my chest. I however, don't really mind. I also, am too tired.

I listen to Calintz's breathing settle down until he is sleeping soundly, using my chest as a pillow. I feel long, sound breaths tickle over my exposed right nipple.

Slightly ticklish but I dare not move him. This in itself is perfection. This is all I ask for.

Hope you like!!!!


	6. Shower

Lemon alert! Again!

6.

Once again, I am thrown from another sound sleep. My direction being the bathroom.

I barely make it before the contents of my stomach are expelled into the toilet. On and on I continue to throw up what isn't in my stomach. Nothing but water.

I barely even sense Calintz rushing up behind me, taking my hair in his hands, pulling it from my face, then rubbing my aching back soothingly over and over again.

Collapsing back into his strong arms, I feel a cold cloth being blotted over my flushed face. I open my puffy, red eyes and glance up at him.

I….I don't know how much longer I can stand this virus for. I have been quite sick for weeks now.

"Are you sure it's a virus and nothing….else?"

I'm sure Calintz. Quite a few other Priestesses at the Temple came down with this.

Uncertainty spreads through my body. I suddenly think a bit about what General Agreian said to me at breakfast. No….it was impossible.

"Fair enough Reith. You think you're alright now?"

Before I can even nod, I begin retching again. I am sick and sick until I don't even think I can stand.

Calintz helps me up and stays right by my side while I rinse my mouth out.

Calintz? You go back to bed. You still look shattered.

"Are you sure. I don't want to leave you incase you're sick again."

I'm sure. Go. I'll be fine.

Reluctantly, he complies with my wishes.

I hear him crawl under the sheets. Pretty soon I can hear his light snoring creeping through the room.

I on the other hand, stay in the bathroom, perched on the stool beside the sink. My whole body rattles and shakes. I feel so very weak.

After a while, I regain enough strength to stand up and take a shower.

After turning on the water and adjusting the temperature I slowly remove my lace tops and panties.

I step under the steaming stream of water and cleanse my body of the previous night. As I lather my hair up, I keep catching glimpses of my ring glistening under the water.

It's so beautiful.

I coo at the piece of jewellery.

A pair of powerful, tanned arms slowly snake their way around my waist. I feel slightly nauseous but dismiss the feeling as quickly as it came.

Strong hands work their way through my breasts with the soap. My eyes drift shut. My head tilts back to rest just below his shoulder.

Gradually those hands work their way lower. Those fingers edge their way past my upper thighs. I squeal out slightly as slick fingers touch my insides.

I feel hot lips nipping quite roughly at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. He is not simple nipping the creamy flesh….he is biting and sucking it. What in Efferia could he be doing?

To engrossed in Calintz's ministrations on my neck, I almost fail to notice his finger leaving me.

He roughly pushes me against the shower wall and forces his length inside me once again. Once again….I can't control my voice. I hate to think how high pitched I am screaming. After all, my voice is already quite high without being forced into the wall with each back breaking thrust.

One hand strokes my breasts while the other teases the small bud of flesh which makes up my clitoris.

I snake my hands up and bury them in thick silvery hair.

Harder he drives his length into me. Faster he pounds into my core. I feel it coming. I feel my release. I want it to come. I scream his name over and over again. My body is forced up against the wall. I can't move a muscle until he is finished.

With a ragged cry of my name and his whole body tensing up behind me, it's all over. He turns me around on my shaky legs.

"I love you Reith."

Before I can utter an, 'I love you' back, he kisses me for the first time this morning. The kiss is deep. Full of passion. Full of something else….fear?

Slowly, we untangle our limbs and continue showering with light kisses and caresses. He washes my long hair. Soothes my body. Finally, he cleanses my most intimate flesh. So erotic.

I return the favour.

As I dress myself, Calintz puts my hair into its braids. I comb his long silver hair. I refuse to let him tie it up. I secure the sash around his waist. We share one final kiss. I could definitely get used to this.

Hmmmmmm...all this sickness?? Whats up with Reith??...


	7. Hangover's and Lehas

Thanks to Clairesse for reviwing me.

I know there are not many Magna Carta fans out there but if you want, drop me a little review. Anything will do...except flamers.

No body likes them.

Thanks

191026xx

7.

Hand in hand we venture out for breakfast. It turns out we are heading to the same place we had drinks in the night before.

Once again, my sickness has passed. All I can think about is food. Seemingly ignoring Calintz, I shoot over to the massive buffet of countless breakfast delicacies.

Heading back to the table Calintz has picked for us, I thump my plates down so to wake him up.

You can't possibly be tired can you? I feel great! So refreshed!

He glares at me as if I have just been struck down with the plague.

"Are you insane? I have hardly slept….not to mention we had sex both last night and this morning!"

Well….it wasn't me who snuck up on you when you were having your morning shower now was it? Pervert!

Glancing at the bartender, I can see he is giving us quizzical looks.

For once, our great and cocky leader is speechless.

Now! Get up there and get your food!

Calintz stands up, mock salutes me and wanders up to the buffet….throwing the bartender growlers as he walks by. Hmpf, serves him right for listening in I say.

The middle aged man seems to shrink down and slink off into a back room.

As we eat, the rest of the Tears of Blood slowly but surely join us.

Azel and Justina arrive first. Both look like they are all loved up. Whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. Justina steals a small blush….whispering dirty something's into each others ears more like.

Second come Eonis and Haren. She seems to be trying her best to support his weight as he staggers towards the bar. She looks perfect as usual. I envy her for her beauty. If only Haren could see just how stunning she is.

Maya follows close behind. She skips towards the bar without a care in the world. If only she would start talking again. I am sure she has so much to say….her eyes tell it all though. I look upon her kind of like a little sister.

Finally, bringing up the rear is Chris and Agreian. Both of them stagger to the table, arms draped around the other. I think they are still drunk. Both of them look like death. Chris thumps himself down and buries his head in his hands.

Agreian? Well he looks like something that has just been dug up. His usually immaculate hair is all dishevelled and tangled. A two day growth graces his chin. Dark bags frame his eyes and is wearing his previously slept in trousers and shirt. Oh dear.

He growls at both Calintz and myself.

"How the hell can you two eat? I've been sick seven times this morning and still I don't feel well!"

"Don't you drink Agreian?"

"Of course I do Calintz! Don't you remember the wild nights out we used to have?….I just cant handle drinking so much and so varied….I don't think any drink was the same as the one which preceded it!"

Oh you poor little soul.

I coo at him, pouting at the same time.

Didn't you sleep at all General?

"Bitch! Because of you, I had to sleep on the floor! I woke up with Chris tangling his legs with mine and calling me Rei….erm….Sara! To make it worse….he drooled all over my jacket sleeve….aaaaaaaannnnnnnd….I had to put up with Haren's beast like snoring! Oh, and to add insult to injury, I had to listen to the two of you through the wall screaming each others names!"

"S-surely you couldn't have heard us?"

"I quote….OH PLEASE CALINTZ! HARDER, FASTER! OH RIGHT THERE! OH GOD CALINTZ!"

Blushing bright red, I glance around the table to see everyone nodding slightly at us. All except for Maya.

Seriously? You could hear us?

"I swear! If I ever have to put up with that sort of racket again….including this morning's show….I will personally castrate you Calintz! Now….leave me….my hair hurts…."

At that, he puts his head down on the table, cushioned by his arms and tries to shut out every single sound. Every now and then he groans pitifully to us. We ignore him.

The rest of breakfast remains quite quiet. Only small talk is exchanged with Calintz and Eonis. I am too embarrassed to speak….even though Eonis said it was ok.

As soon as we finish our meals, we all go our separate ways. Haren and Eonis go for a walk to clear his head. Azel and Justina head off into the market. Chris and Maya wander off in the direction of Rostin's house. Agreian? Well, he is heading back to the inn to get some much needed sleep due to the fact that himself, Justina and myself are heading back to Amabat at sundown.

Grabbing my money pouch from the room, I drag Calintz out to the market that visits Efor on a weekly basis. I have heard that this market sells everything known to man.

Calintz holds me close. So close I can feel an aura flowing from his body and onto mine. It's almost the same as the aura the Great Priestess has when she walks close to you. So calming, so peaceful. I can't explain it but I feel relaxed and secure just being near either of them.

Stopping in my tracks I glance over at a weapons stall. Stealing a look at the healing rod strapped to my side, I mentally decide I need a change of weapon. My staff is covered in dents, flaws and scratches. Not very Priestess like….

Calintz! Over here!

I dash over to the stall and begin eyeing up all the different shapes and forms of healing staff. One almost immediately catches my eye. It is a graceful, deadly but delicate white staff which ends in a fanning half flower shape.

Oh my gosh Calintz! Its beautiful!

"Wow….I recognise that staff Reith."

"Say, young man?"

Calintz glances up at the elderly sales man.

"Yes?"

"Are you by any chance the Captain of the Tears of Blood?"

"Why….yes I am. The names Calintz."

"I thought so. You see, I knew the woman who owned that healing staff. I fought along side her at the bloody massacre of Hargen."

"No, you don't mean?"

"Yes. That healing staff belonged to Lehas. She was greatly skilled in both swordsmanship and blue magic. Practically no one could keep up with her….until you and General Agreian came along that is. How is Lehas by the way? Did she recover fully from her injuries?"

Both Calintz and myself look at each other with sadness etched across our features. I decide to answer for Calintz.

Ummm sir? I'm afraid Lehas is dead. She was killed during a brutal attack on our headquarters. She fought until her very last breath for all of us. I-it was the Butcher of Hargen himself that killed her.

"I am so sorry to hear that young lady. All I can do is send her my prayers."

"I wish to purchase that staff if I may?"

Calintz? I was going to buy that. Put your money away!

"I want to buy it for you. I'm sure Lehas would want me to."

I let Calintz buy the staff for me. As I take it in my hands it almost bursts into life. Brilliant white rushes up the length of the staff. It almost resonates in my hands.

"My goodness young lady! You have brought it back to life. What amazing spiritual energy you have. I have never before seen that staff glowing so brightly. Listen….you can almost hear its song! If you don't mind my asking….who are you?"

My name is Reith. I haven't been in the Tears of Blood for very long. I am also training to be the next Great Priestess. We….also got engaged just recently too.

"Oh how wonderful. I remember visiting the Tears of Blood headquarters many times to see Lehas not long after she was wounded. I recall hearing about the brash youngster named Calintz who would most certainly end up dead before he reached his twenties. I am glad you have calmed down son. Here….take back your money. Call the healing staff a wedding gift."

"Please sir. I cannot accept that."

"Listen to this old mercenary boy. Take this for your lovely bride."

I watch as Calintz reluctantly takes back his money.

Thank you so much sir. I will treasure this gift. It will never leave my side.

I smile at the older man with long sweeping silvery hair and a face resembling Calintz's before turning and stepping away from the stall.

Before Calintz can follow me the older man takes hold of his wrist.

"Listen to me boy. Take care of that beautiful, shining jewel you have there. I only wish I could have taken care of my love and….our….never mind boy. Go."

A confused look spreads itself over Calintz's face as he arrives at my side, takes my hand and leads me away.

Are you ok Calintz?

"I-I'm fine."

Not looking at where I am being lead to….I eventually catch on to the fact that we are leaving Efor.


	8. Oasis

Thought I would add this filler chapter before really pushing on with the at times, gruesome story line.

cheers

191026xx

8.

Calintz? Where are you taking me?

"I found this place on the outskirts of the desert….I immediately thought of you when I stumbled across the beauty here."

I remain silent as Calintz leads me to my surprise.

After around twenty minutes of walking, I can see a small ring of palm trees blocking our path.

"This is it."

As he leads me through a small break in the trees, I can't help but gasp at what I see.

A small, glistening and sparkling lake cradled by a little crystal clear sandy beach. Slowly, I break away from Calintz and wander over to the water's edge. I remove my shoes and lace tops and dip my toes into the water.

Gasping at the coolness of the water on my baking feet, I shut my eyes and take in the sharp cold water. I expected it to be hot, with the heat of the sun. So cool.

Taking a few more steps, I wade in until the water licks at my calf muscles. Calintz follows suit, getting his trousers wet in the process.

"Do you like this Reith?"

Are you joking? I love this place. So calm and peaceful. I just want to stay here, like this forever.

"I thought this place would be perfect for what I am about to do."

He takes my left hand and removes my ring. I feel almost lost as the piece of jewellery flees from my finger.

I watch in awe as he gets down on one knee, totally unaware he is getting soaked.

"Reith? I love you so much. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone so fast….but I do. I want to ask you to be with me always. Be mine. To marry me. To be my wife. I don't care who you were or who you will become once your memory returns. All I see is you Reith. Will you do me this honour and marry me?"

He looks at me almost silently pleading. His steely blue eyes wide as saucers. I already wore his ring with pride….however….maybe he needs this.

Yes Calintz….I would be honoured to become you wife.

Biting my bottom lip, I watch him slide the ring back onto my finger before placing a tiny kiss on the glimmering diamonds.

Slowly, he picks himself up and pushes his lips onto mine, ghosting his tongue over mine.

"We should be getting back to Efor. You're leaving with Justina and Agreian soon."

You're right.

I agree with him half heartedly for I do not want to move from this spot.


	9. Fatal Discoveries

Ok, with the small filler chapter out of the way. It's time to get on with the story!

The bad stuff and blood and gore begins!!!!

I know everyone is quite OOC but I wanted to turn Magna Carta a bit more grown up.

Hope if you read this then you take a minute to give me a lil review. Even a bit of constructive critisism.

Thanks 191026 xx

9.

I watch the sunset as I agonisingly slowly pack my belongings onto the Rusty 28.

Agreian is finally up and alive looking. His hair is shining silver and his uniform is pristine once again. He is currently putting Justina's luggage into the aircraft.

Calintz holds me tightly from behind, whispering in my ear to keep safe. His hands touch over my stomach. Putting a hand to my mouth, I feel quite sick once again.

"Reith? You ok?"

I'm fine. Quite nervous about the flight. That's all.

"Be safe Reith. I love you. I will see you in about a week or so. The rest of us move out tomorrow."

Looking forward to seeing you then.

He turns me round so we are face to face and kisses me with so much love. So much wanton passion. It feels as though he is kissing me for the very last time.

Grudgingly, I peel myself from the silver haired male in front of me and climb aboard the Rusty 28. Taking a seat beside Agreian, we watch Justina and Azel approach the ship.

"Justina! Hurry up!"

I can't help but giggle as Azel whispers something in Justina's ear. I watch, feeling quite amused as she blushes violently.

What do you think he said to her General Agreian?

"Something along the lines of….next time we meet, I'm having my way with you…."

Well, let me enlighten you Agreian. They already have. Just look at the slight glow on their cheeks. Also, look at how she is walking. There is a slight awkwardness and pained expression with every step she takes. She definitely wasn't limping like that this morning. The definitely know each other better than they did this morning.

The look on Agreian's face is priceless. His mouth agape, eyes wider than saucers.

"No….they…."

Yes….they….did. Do not mind….Azel is a good young man. I know he will do nothing but care for her.

"B-but her P-Priestess duties come first! What will mother say?!"

She doesn't have to know. It may actually push Justina on with her training. I know Calintz's….influence has really pushed me on.

"I really don't want to know Reith! I pretty much got the jist of it last night….and this morning….and about an hour ago….damn….I need to lie down….my head hurts!"

Justina finally boards the Rusty. Before I can even breathe, we are shooting away from Efor. I wave and wave until Calintz becomes just a small speck of silver lining on the horizon.

For some reason, I still feel so uneasy. I feel like something terrible is going to happen to us. I feel tense and anxious. I also feel that Agreian has sensed my ill ease.

"Ok ladies! We're about an hour away from Amabat!"

Ok General Agreian. Should I wake Justina up?

"No no….let her be."

I stand up and walk over to Agreian's side. He looks at me with concern etched in his flawless features.

"Are you sure you're ok Reith?"

I'm fine General….it's just that I'm not happy being separated from Calintz as much. Sometimes I feel like I wont see him ever again.

"Rest assured Reith….when this is all over I will ensure all of you get some much needed time off. After all you AAAAAHHH SHIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

The ship shakes and churns. It sounds like lightning is crashing and crackling all around us. However, the sky is clear. A deep reverberating rumble echoes throughout the small carrier aircraft.

"We've been hit sir!"

The pilot screams at us.

I grab Justina and hold her close to me. I feel her shaking in my grasp. I smooth down her hair and coo at her to be brave. I try my best to keep my head.

I listen to the General shouting orders at the terrified pilot.

"Higher dammit! It's a Yason attack! We have to get out of range of those cannons!"

I feel the aircraft struggle. If anything we are falling from the sky. To someone far away, we must look just like a shooting star streaking across the night sky.

An eardrum bursting explosion erupts from the engine of the aircraft. Justina is thrown from me as I stagger violently backwards before spinning round and crushing my stomach against a fixture of the craft.

Before I hit the ground, two strong arms pull me into their warm bodies embrace.

"I promised Calintz I would protect you!"

I look in fear at Justina in the arms of the pilot. She had been knocked unconscious. A trickle of blood slithers down her beautiful face.

"We're going down! We must jump!"

I am pulled from the burning aircraft and before I know it am being propelled towards the ground.

I don't scream. I cling onto Agreian as if he is my life line. Now that I think about it….he is.

We hit the ground. Tumbling, rolling, tripping, stumbling. Cloth tears. I hear a snap. Justina screams. Eternal death and darkness hits me hard on the abdomen. Searing pain tears through my stomach. Then….nothing….blackness….

I jolt awake suddenly and try to scramble around in the darkness. I can barely move. Somehow I make it onto my hands and knees.

Agreian?! Where are you?! Justina?!

"Shhhh! Reith, I'm right here."

I grope around in the darkness for him. Touching his warm hand, I breathe a sigh of relief.

Thank god your all safe….I thought for a minute you were dead.

"Are you ok Reith?"

Just as he asks that question, I grab my stomach and double over in pain.

Ahhhh no! I'm not ok!"

I tumble backwards onto the grass below us panting heavily, sweating profusely. I can barely see through the pain.

A small fire is lit beside me. I hear Agreian scramble towards me.

"Reith? Where does it hurt?"

Ahhhh! My stomach!

"Ok….I need you to pull your dress up. I must look for any visible trauma."

Are you crazy?! I'm not lifting my dress! Argh!

"Please Reith. It's just you stomach I need to see. Nothing else."

Reluctantly I lift up my dress, exposing my bare stomach to the silver haired male in front of me. I feel his fingers prod and rub at the bare flesh.

"Reith? I can't see anything wrong with you."

It still hurts! It's getting worse!

Tears flood my vision until Agreian is just a blurry, watery dot in front of me.

"Ok Reith. I have to examine you. I think you've got internal injuries. If you do I must find them now. Take off your underwear please."

Now you _are_ crazy!

"Please Reith. I wont touch you."

How c-can you examine me without aaggghh….touching me?!

"I wont touch you in that way….trust me Reith. If I do anything out of sorts. Calintz can kill me without a fight."

O-ok….I t-trust you but please….help me!!

I feel him slide my underwear down my legs.

"Oh my god…."

He barely whispers as his fingers come closer to me.

I feel his searing hot fingers enter me. I feel them searching. Searching deeper and deeper. I moan out. Unsure of whether or not it was from sheer agony.

Gasping, I suddenly feel like the life is being sucked from my body. My stomach feels like it is caught in a vice.

Please….help me….

I watch in terror as he removes his bloody fingers from my body. His face is ghostly white. My blood drips from his long, slim fingers. His bottom lips trembles.

What the hell is wrong with me?!

Dragging myself to sitting up again, I watch him shoot about ten feet from our position and fire a flare into the sky. An Amabat flare.

"Please Mother. Hurry!"

Please! What's wrong with me Agreian?!

He whips his body round and storms over to me, his face filled with anger.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

--------------------

Shock horror!!!!! Who had worked it out?????? Whats gonna happen???? R+R if you wish xx


	10. Bloody Struggle

Ok, heres the next chapter. The aftermath of the crash!

191026 xx

10.

What? No….how could I be?!

"Seriously Reith?!"

I don't know what to say….wait! Am I going to lose the baby?!

"I can't say for sure. Both you and the child's survival is only around 30 at the moment. My blue magic can only keep you well for so long! I pray my mother gets here soon. I can't afford to move you Reith!"

Anger fills my veins, travels up my body and escapes from my eyes in the shape of crystal salt tears.

Here I am being told that I am pregnant. I didn't even know. Now I am being told that me and my child, Calintz's child, our child are going to die?!

NO! I wont have it!

I stagger and stumble to my feet trying to push past the pain ripping me apart.

I feel as though the pain will snap me in two at any given moment.

So….this is what a miscarriage feels like. This is how it feels to be losing the only being who will ever be as physically close to me….inside me….living from me.

No. I cannot let this happen.

Agreian watches me as I stumble forwards a few paces.

"Reith?!"

No! Agreian! If they wont come here….I will go to Amabat!

"Reith! Please no. You must wait here! You have lost too much blood. We must remain here. If you go….you will die!"

I glare at him as best I can through the pain. I cannot stop the words fighting to escape.

Fuck off!

I begin fumbling my way through the dense forest around me. Glancing up, I can just see the sun rising above the clouds.

I can now see the full extent of my injuries.

Arms and legs cut to ribbons. Dress torn right across the chest revealing a blood soaked bra underneath. Skirt split and torn.

Crimson drips from each wound.

The most painful of all is the stream of blood trickling down from between my legs. Its warmth chills me to the core.

Concentrating what little energy I have left I feel it's source.

It's source from my womb. My unborn child.

Tears flood from my eyes. They glide down pale as death cheeks, gathering together then dripping like crystal droplets of rain from my chin.

Still I stumble through the woods, fighting my way through the substantial undergrowth.

My energy is running out. I don't know how much longer I can keep my legs moving. The pain is too much to handle. I know this strain is causing me to lose more blood. I know the effort is causing more harm than good to the tiny person inside me. However, I cannot stop.

I shut my eyes and stumble blindly through the forest.

I imagine I am walking towards Calintz. His rare smile pushes me forwards.

He holds a small bundle in his arms. A wisp of silvery white hair. Incredible steely blue eyes. Our child.

Before I can reach out and touch them, I stumble backwards. Everything is turning to blood.

No please! Let me see it!

Blood follows my every step through the woodland floor. I must keep going. Everything is blurring. I feel dizzy.

"Reith! Wait!"

Barely turning my head, I just make out Agreian and the pilot running towards me.

Justina hangs limp in the General's arms.

"There they are! General!"

Turning back around, I see people run towards us. Tears flood from my eyes.

C-Calintz….

Smiling, I give in to my excruciating exhaustion.

I have a dream.

I dream I am walking through a field of flowers and blossoms. I glance up at the beauty of the trees in front of me.

Petals drift past me, carried by the gentle summers breeze. Carried on through the winds of time.

I hear a small gurgling stream near me. I cannot say where I am but I wish to never leave it's beauty.

I hear my name being called. Turning, I see Calintz frantically looking for me. His eyes are stricken with pain and fear. Tears run from his steely blue eyes down his tanned cheeks.

On reaching me, he puts his hands roughly on my stomach.

"You said you would be with me. You said you would never leave! You promised me Reith!"

I try to say something, anything, but my lungs and vocal chords fail me. I am rooted to the spot.

"To end the war. It's the only way."

Shivers creep up and down my spine. I have heard her cold calculating, cruel voice before.

A loud sob shakes me from my frozen fear. I watch in horror as my love collapses to the ground crying my name.

"Reith! Come back! If we can't be together….I-I'll destroy everything!"

My shattered eyes snap open almost wildly. A shock of silver hair passes my thin line of vision.

C-Calintz?

"No Reith. It's Agreian."

His voice, so calming, soothing, deep and strong.

"How are you feeling?"

I'm ok. The pain is gone. But how….My Baby!

My hands shoot up to my still flat stomach.

"Both you and child will be fine. You will make a full recovery."

Thank you so much Agreian. However….

"I haven't told a soul."

It's almost as though he can read my mind.

Thanks Agreian. I will wait until the time is right. Please, do not tell him about the crash either. He has a very important mission to complete without having to worry about me and my health.

"All I told him was that we had a small accident but no one was hurt."

Thank you. How is Justina?

"She is alright. Right now, she is with mother practicing her blue magic. All she had was slight head trauma. It looked much worse than it really was. You on the other hand? You almost died on us…."

I watch in sad silence as the silver haired male in front of me lowers his head almost dejectedly. He can't seem to be able to look directly into my eyes. His eyes focus on my stomach.

What happened to me Agreian?

"W-we couldn't stop the bleeding. My blue magic was the only thing keeping both you and the child alive. However, for a strange reason….I have no idea why….you slowly began mending yourself. Your body began to piece itself together. This happened before my mother even got there. Her magic aided your recovery but…."

He hesitates. I raise a hand to cup his cheek and stare into his grey eyes. I silently will him to continue.

"Ethereal blue and red light surrounded your body and began to heal you. This was not like the time you were poisoned at Mt Ryde….this was different. The power came from….your womb. I believe you have passed some sort of divine powers onto the foetus….both you and Calintz's powers combined."

I don't get it….this is all so confusing and so much to take in….Calintz doesn't have powers though….strange….

"I don't get it either. Mother was shocked to say the least. She can't believe you conceived a child out of wedlock."

Trust me….I didn't plan this….it's not what you would call the best timing is it?

I sit in silence for a minute or so watching Agreian wander about the room before bringing me a freshly washed and pressed yellow dress and placing it on the table beside my bed. Glancing down, I see I am sitting in front of the General of the Alliance in my knickers and bra….

"Oh, before you ask in another fit of panic….Justina has no idea about the pregnancy either. Just yourself, me and my mother. I would advise you not to wait much longer to tell Calintz. The last thing he needs is to find out through someone else or through rumours."

I know. I can't even begin to thank you enough Agreian. I don't know what to say.

"Say nothing Reith. Just sleep."

Lying back down, I close my eyes. I feel the covers sliding up my tired body. His warm hands pull the covers up under my chin.

Thank you so much….

Smiling, I let sleep overcome my shattered senses.

"Reith….I…."

-----------------

hmmm, wonder what Agreian was going to say to Reith????

Give me a lil review. Even constructive critisism...no flamers tho!!!


	11. I Feel Like A Mother

Chappie 11 is up!!!!

11.

Almost four weeks have passed since the accident. Four weeks fly by so fast.

I can finally walk about the Temple unaided by Justina or Agreian.

Agreian and Mistress Ladrinne have estimated that I am currently just over two and a half months pregnant. Over two months and I didn't have a clue.

On glancing at my body, one can see no immediate changes to my figure. However, on closer inspection….differences can be spotted.

I have retired to my room for the night. Standing in front of my full length mirror, I slowly undress.

I stand in silence and stare at my pale naked body for what seems like hours. I turn from side to side and touch my stomach and breasts. They feel tender to the touch.

Dropping my arms, I touch the flesh on my stomach again. It is protruding a bit more than it usually does. I still can't believe there is a teeny tiny person inside me, growing and stretching my flesh. I cant believe I am giving life to a new human being.

My skin is flawless and glowing. My hair shines and gleams despite the dim shadowy light seeping through my room from that one solitary candle.

In essence….I do feel like a mother. Blushing slightly. I continue looking at my small but substantial changes.

One thought pulls me from my high.

I wish I could tell the father.

I have not heard a thing from the Tears of Blood. I have no idea where they are or if they are alive or dead. Glancing down at my ring, I feel worry, dread and anxiety.

Sighing deeply, I grab my pale yellow nightdress and make my way through the winding, cold, dank corridors of the Temple to the ground floor and the Comm Sphere.

I hope he is here….somewhere.

I pray to myself as I flick the device on. Slowly, I glance at everyone I can contact.

I knew you wouldn't be here Calintz….

Defeated, I turn away and begin the slow trek back to my room.

"Reith? Is that you?"

I recognise that voice.

Calintz? Is that really you?

I dash back over to the Comm Sphere. On landing ungracefully in front of it, I gasp in shock at what I see.

Oh my god! What the hell happened to you?!

"Were all in Lester at the moment. The Yason attacked. Lets just say….the next time Azhadi and myself meet. He will be the one walking around like I am."

What? Why didn't you contact me sooner? I could have come down to Lester to help you all!

"No way Reith! I don't want you in any kind of danger."

Then why am I a part of the Tears of Blood?

"I do want you with us….with me….but I don't want to risk losing you."

I faced danger coming back from Efor but here I am? I am capable of handling situations you know. I know when to retreat and when to attack.

"I already know about what happened. Thanks to Agreian your all ok?"

Fine. What about you? Have you been treated by a healer?

"No. My wounds were stitched and bound but no help from healers. Most of them were injured during the attack. Our numbers were few and spread thin. Maya was spared but she is exhausted from healing everyone else. I can't ask her to help me. She is just a child. Azel is in a bad way. He is so weak, he can barely open his eyes. Chris got his arm broken. Haren….he fared about as well as I have. Eonis….fared the best out of us. She escaped with only cuts and bruises. Right now she is working at the clinic with Maya."

He pauses to take a breath. I can't bear to see him so badly wounded and….vulnerable….His voice shakes as he quietly continues.

"We….were not prepared. They caught us completely off guard. I can't believe how easily I fell."

Calintz? It's going to be ok. Everything will be alright. I will come down to Lester at first light and help Maya.

"No! I have to be here alone! I can't have you here incase the Yason come back!"

Ok….fine….I never can defeat you can I?

He smiles sadly at me before picking up his mood by changing the subject.

"You look well Reith. So radiant. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Of course not silly!

I cringe through the blatant lie. How he believes me, I will never know. Even I barely believe myself.

Look? I have to go. I'm getting up very early to train with Mistress Ladrinne. So….good night, and….I love you.

"Be careful Reith. I love you too."

On walking back to my room, I cannot shake the feeling of foreboding. Dread spreads like a heated rash through my body. Something's coming. Something's looming over Calintz like a disease.

I know my next stop.

--------------------

wonder how long Reith can keep lying for??

Whats hovering over Calintz???? It can't be good can it!!!


End file.
